recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Cranberry Souffl
Ingredients Cranberry mixture * 2½ cups cranberries, picked over * ⅔ cup sugar * ⅔ cup water Italian meringue * ¾ cup sugar * ⅓ cup water * 4 large egg whites (I used extra large ) * 2½ cups well chilled heavy cream Spun sugar wreath * ½ cup light corn syrup * ¼ cup sugar * ½ cup cranberries, picked over * mint sprigs for garnish Directions Cranberry mixture # In a heavy saucepan combine the cranberries, the sugar and the water and bring the mixture to a boil, stirring until the sugar is dissolved. # Simmer the mixture, stirring occasionally, for 5 minutes, or until it is thickened, and let cool completely. Italian meringue # In a small heavy saucepan, combine the sugar and the water and bring the mixture to a boil, stirring until the sugar is dissolved. # Boil the syrup, washing down any sugar crystals clinging to the side of the pan with a brush dipped in cold water, until it registers 248 °F. # On a candy thermometer and remove the pan from the heat. # While the syrup is boiling, in the large bowl of an electric mixer, beat the egg whites with a pinch of salt until they hold soft peaks, and with the motor running, add the hot syrup in a stream, beating and beat the meringue at medium speed for 8 minutes, or until it cools to room temperature. # Fold the cranberry mixture into the meringue gently but thoroughly. # In another bowl, with cleaned beaters, beat the cream until it just holds stiff peaks and fold it into the cranberry mixture gently but thoroughly. # Spoon the souffle into a 2½ qt. freezer proof glass serving bowl (8 inch diameter), smoothing the top, and freeze the souffle, its surface covered with plastic wrap, overnight. # The souffle may be made 3 days in advance and kept covered and frozen. Spun sugar wreath # In a small heay saucepan combine the corn syrup and the Sugar, bring the mixture to a boil over moderate heat, stirring until the Sugar is dissolved, and boil the syrup until it is golden caramel and registers 320 °F. # On a candy thermometer. # While the syrup is boiling, oil lightly a 12 inch square sheet of foul and on it arrange the cranberries in a 6 inch wide wreath shape. # Remove the pan from the heat and let the syrup cool for 30 seconds. # Dip a fork into the syrup and drizzle the syrup over the cranberries, repeating this procedure until the cranberries are covered and wreath is formed. # If the syrup becomes too thick to drizzle from a fork, reheat over moderate heat until it is the right consistency. # Let the wreath cool completely. # The wreath may be made 2 hours in advance- preferably not on a damp day - and kept in a cool, dry place. # Pry the wreath gently from the foil, arrange it on the souffle and garnish it with the mint sprigs. Category:Christmas Cranberries Category:Christmas Desserts Category:Corn syrup Recipes Category:Cranberry Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Light corn syrup Recipes Category:Mint Recipes Category:Soufflé Recipes